Account security
Account security, or keeping your Doctor Who: Worlds in Time user account safe, is of great importance. If you give someone your account information, they can permanently delete your character. They will also be able to log on as you and have access to everything you own or manage with other players, including the entire contents of your inventory and Chronons. They may also get you banned by violating the Terms of Service while logged in to your account. Therefore, it is against the Terms of Service to give your account information to anyone. Prevention The vast majority of account compromises are not actually due to "hacking," but due to the sharing of account information--your email address and Worlds in Time password, your payment information, and so on. The following are steps you can take to keep your account safe: * Do not give your account password to anyone, even if they are an Time Master, other employee of Three Rings, or someone you otherwise trust. Your password is meant to be for you alone, as the owner of your account, to know. Time Masters and other Three Rings employees do not need, and will not ask for, your password. * Do not give your payment information to anyone. This includes credit card numbers, cell phone numbers and mobile service carrier name, game card codes, etc. * If someone asks you or someone else for the above information in-game for any reason, report them immediately. * If someone in-game or via email directs you to a website that asks for this information, send in a report about them immediately and note the URL for the website in the report. * If someone sends you a file they say can give you items, stats, or money in the game, do not accept it or open it! If you have opened it, remove it completely from your computer. Submit a report, and enter in all relevant information about the scam and the scammer. * Make your Worlds in Time password easy for you to remember and difficult for others to guess. For example, don't use someone's name or a birthday. Tips on creating a good password can be found below in the "Other Links" section below. * Make sure that the email address registered to your account is your own email address. That way, if someone tries to change your password, you will get an email asking you to confirm the change. * Use a password for Worlds in Time that is not the same as passwords you may use for other games, applications, and websites. * Remember to scan your computer regularly for viruses and keyloggers, and if possible, use firewall software. I Was Hacked! What Do I Do? Should you find that you have lost control of your Worlds in Time account, and the account has not been banned, do the following: * Attempt to regain control of your account by changing the password using your Worlds in Time account page. Make sure to change it to a brand new password, not one you have used before! * You can also use the form on the Forgot Password page to try to recover your password. * If Three Rings does not have billing information, the account name, and a correct email address registered to your account, it may be impossible to verify your identity, and the account may not be returned to you. In addition, items or currency lost from the compromised account will not be returned or reimbursed. This is why it is essential to keep your computer secure, and not to give out your account information in the first place! If you cannot regain control of your account, you can Contact Support to recover it, you'll need to provide your account name, when you lost access to the account, how you lost access to the account, who took it over if known, and details on how the account was paid for. Without billing information it will not be possible to establish ownership and we will not be able to recover the account. Other Links * Worlds in Time Terms of Service * Worlds in Time account page - Set your email address and password preferences here. * Choosing a Password - Tips on creating a good password * Support Category:Policy Category:Terminology